


Sent back to the beginning

by Snyder101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyder101/pseuds/Snyder101
Summary: Pft. You just have to read this.
Relationships: Tom riddle/ fem Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No).



I don’t owe Harry Potter I just like to write.

The beginning;

A dark night of July 31, 1980 a quite little girl with emerald eyes was born. But alas, that night may be quite but it was far from calm. In the depths of darkness that not even the vilest beings would dare cross was a man. A man with snake like skin & blood red eyes that possessed nothing but sickly darkness. He was silently observing the house where his prophesied down fall was wrapped in a light,pink,blanket. Many would call him a monster. Many would call him a savior .But neither could really describe him, not one hundred percent not really. All he was was a man. A lonely man that only craved love & contentment. However, fate wasn’t so kind to him & twisted everything from this man into nothing recognizable but a monster in snake skin. Until Death, took pity on not only the man but the little girl with emerald eyes. Death couldn’t bare to watch the little,pink,bundle & the man in snake skin continue down this path. So, with his power he sent his mistress & the monster who went my Voldemort into the past where it all started for the monster. On the fateful day of July 31, 1980 death sent two people whose fate would be worse than death if they continued down this path to the year of 1927 when the monster was nothing more than an infant himself. Thus beginning the story of Tom Riddle & Harriet Potter.


	2. Emerald eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is none.

The year 1927 a little girl that was tightly secured in her light,pink, blanket laid on an old, tattered, welcome mat on Wools orphanage front door. Her silent cry’s went unheard until the dawn of morning where a silent, little blue eye boy was eagerly smiling. After all, his instincts where telling him change was coming. A change so grand that fate herself couldn’t stop it, even if she wished to. 

Emerald eyes;

“How are we going to survive this winter Mrs.Cole? Every day there’s new children without a home, without parents that come here. And our budgets are running thin! We can’t keep this up!” A young adult that’s in her mid twenties with a dirty blond hair & brown eyes that were filled with anger & despair. That she practically yelled at an old woman with brown hair with streaks of gray.  
“Now,child. Calm yourself.We have god, and you yourself know that god will never let us down. These are hard times & you’re correct, but we will survive this. We’ll just cut down food portions & we’ll look for the deals for children clothing. And after today unless someone starts adopting the children we’ll put our foot down & not accept them. After all, they do know it’s getting difficult to provide for children with the war going on & all. So,just relax & breathe. God will provide for us in our darkest days.” The elderly woman that went by Mrs.Cole said as she herself took a deep breath to calm her own nerves. After all, if you’re not worrying about food & clothing then you’re worrying about the war that’s going on outside of the run down buildings. 

“I know, it’s just. It’s so hard to think of god when he lets us fight each other like beasts that’s looking for a treat & I suppose that they really are fighting for a treat. After all, who would be willing to allow themselves to subdue to such evil as taking a life? Anyways, I suppose I should start gathering the children & allow them some time outside. It is after all,such a beautiful morning & they no doubt could use the exercise before breakfast.” The young woman that went by the name Gracie said as she stood up straightening her pink, overused dress while she sent Mrs. Cole one last doubtful smile before parting from the room.

Allowing her shoulders to slump in her chair & allowing her worry to show on her face she ran a hand through her hair & contemplated about her options & what could allow everyone to survive. Not necessarily be happy & jolly but at least survive until they’re all old enough to look for work & support themselves.  
“There’s not much that comes to mind that can help with this predicament. The only true thing that might help us is allowing the older children to go find work & pray that they can support themselves. After all, it is truly difficult times.” With her mind made up she stood up & found her way down to the office of Mr.O’rilley the man that’s in charge of everything. 

“Now children, calm yourselves if you can’t behave you’ll go to your room until breakfast is served & spend the day cleaning without pay. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Miss Gracie.” The children said in sync with frowns upon their faces. “Now go-.” As she was beginning she got interrupted by a shrill shriek. With a gasp she ran to where the crying was coming from & collapsed with her face in her hands with tears running down her dirty face. “Oh no, not another one!” She screamed while promptly fainting. 


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have none, I kinda suck at summaries. 😅  
> Also, I dont own Harry Potter I just love writing and it’s fun to do so with a female Harry!

In the midst of despair there’s always light in at the end of the tunnel.

Warmth;

In an orphanage that has seen better days there was a woman with blond hair marching the halls with a tiny,pink, bundle in her arms. Said woman had a frown marring her features while her checks were flushed with anger. She stormed the corridor until she came across the room she was looking for. The room that contained infants and toddlers from the ages of months old to the age of three. Now, she wasn’t one to usually be angered or disappointed, however, today was the exception it would seem. She wasn’t angered by the children. No, after all it’s not their faults their parents leave them in someone else’s care when things get too hard to care for them. No, She was angry that after having a conversation with Mrs. Cole earlier that morning about the importance of budgeting and saying no to the parents that drop their children off like a damn day care.that, it so happens there’s a god damn newborn on their front door and no one knows how long she’s been there for. She was angered at the parents who didn’t have enough common sense to at least drop her off where it’s warm like a police station, but no, the girls parents lacked any sort of common sense. Now,for the reason she was disappointed was because even after the conversation with Mrs.Cole Gracie actually believed maybe just maybe she finally got through to the old bat, but alas it seems naught. Mrs. Cole took one look at the girl with the prettiest green eyes anyone has ever seen and told Gracie that they could take just one more child in. After all, the little girl wouldn’t be here more than a year, after all with her age and her eyes. So with a heavy heart and stiff legs she brought the girl into the room. She placed the child in the only available crib there was, yes it had another infant inside but what can she do, they’re running out of space and beds for the children, she just hoped that the little Riddle she will be bunking with won’t inflict his odd behavior onto her. As sensing another presence the little year old opened his clear,sky,blue, eyes and the strangest thing happened causing Gracie to almost drop to the floor, and if the crib wasn’t there she wouldn’t be able to keep up. Tom Riddle,the strangest and oddest little baby who seems too smart for his age, that won’t even play pick a boo or cries when he wants something smiled. A toothy smile that shows his teeth that are all starting to come in. A smile, so pure that it melted Gracies heart causing a smile of her own with warmth and love. Her eyes soften and with one last look to the little children in the crib that she knew would one day change the world for better or worse she left with her head held high and a smile. A true smile, not one of her smiles filled with doubts or fear of what could come but a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

_Hi guys, I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I do writing it! Anyways, just to make sure you guys don’t get too confused English is NOT my first language so there will obviously be many grammatical errors such as punctuation, spelling, and sometime word placement, but I’ll try my hardest to make ensure there won’t be much. Also, I have a couple of requests. Such as,if I have any mistakes you don’t rudely point it out since that would hurt my feelings and make me feel awful.since my English isn’t 100% perfect. Also, another request is leave a nice comment,it helps with the motivation to continue writing. Finally for the last one, pleaseeeeee, if anyone knows of any and I do mean any fan-fictions where there’s a female Harry Potter paired with Tom riddle that you tell me; I’m kinda obsessing with them at the moment, I mean obviously, right? I mean I wrote a story for it,lol. Anyways, until next time loves! I hope you enjoyed & sorry for the rambling I do it a lot and I guess I have the same issue with typing. 👋👋_


	4. Talking;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be little short and the last chapter with babies since I’m kinda shitty at writing them like that! Anyways, enjoy!

With blearily eyes,Tom opened his sky blue eyes, smiling happily to himself. Sure he didn’t understand what was happening, but what he did understand was this little creature that was in his crib,was special just like him.last night when he felt her he felt warm all over; like a warm hug. The little creature that’s tiny doesn’t know it yet but she now belongs to him. And he’ll never let her go. 

Talking;  
“Emerald, come on say,Tom Marvolo Riddle!” A little boy with light brunette hair said while watching a little girl with midnight black hair and green orbs play on the floor. “Toom Mavo Riffle!” The beautiful,little, girl said with a lisp while she was clapping her little hands together and both children shared a smile together. “Good job, my little Emerald!” The boy said dropping to the floor from his chair and placing a soft kiss on her head, causing the little girls smile to get bigger showing off her baby teeth that are starting to come in.  
“Even if the world goes against us my little Emerald I’ll always be by your side.” 

Sorry I just really wanted to have the small snippet added in. So sorry for this such short chapter! But next chapter our Tom is going to be six years old while our Harriet is going to be five years old!


	5. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for not updating for such a long time! I’m only human & unfortunately got sick! But alas I’m better. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

They say if you listen close enough you can hear the ravens chirp when death has come to reap your soul.

Perfection;  
“Tom, one day. One day we’re going to leave this fucking hell hole and we’re going to prove them all wrong. We’re going to show them how wrong they were about us being freaks. We’re going to show them that we aren’t the worthless orphans our parents left on the door mat. We’re going to show them and when we do they best brace themselves because it’s going to be a fucking whirl wind of disasters!” A little girl with raven black hair that was tied into a neat braid said as she made fists with her tiny hands while her entire little frame was shaking with anger.  
“Now now Harr~.” The little boy stopped mid sentence when he saw the harsh glare the little girl was sending him. So, he straightened his spine while sending a smirk to her direction.  
“What I mean to say,Emerald, you may dream big but we can’t do anything until we’re of age to legally support ourselves. And I know that you won’t see it this way but the older children are only antagonizing you. Think of it from their pathetic,little,prospective’s. They grew up with knowing what a fathers harsh treatment felt like when they did something idiotic such a breathing feels like, they also know what a mothers loving arms felt like, and then BOOM just like a bomb getting dropped It all explodes and goes to hell. They no longer see their parents disgusting,loving nature selves they’re alone and they blame themselves for this. They think they weren’t good enough which is by far true. so, they hold onto a pathetic piece of hope that maybe just maybe they’ll see them again. But deep down they know it’s futile and they’re as pathetic as everyone else in this damn hellhole. And so they lash out while messing with their betters such as you and I. Which leaves us two choices to be stoop down as the disgusting magic less beings or continue to hold our heads up like the gods we are, while, plotting the perfect revenge. Now tell me my emerald,eye, beauty which one sounds preferable to you?” With a roll of her beautiful green eyes and a huff of annoyance she reluctantly crossed her arms over her chest while allowing a small, barely noticeable smile to grace her perfect face. “I suppose you’re right, after all when we leave I plan on setting this place upon a flame while their miserable screams for mercy will be music to my ears.” Setting his book down he made his way to the door accepting the smile that graced his lips. “belle beauté émeraude” the blue eye boy said while parting the room leaving the little girl to ponder the meaning of his last spoken words.


	6. Perfection

The new chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow! So sorry for posting it twice.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mhm

Life is nothing but cold and harsh. However, I can deal with that as long as you’re by my side allowing me to bathe and feel your warmth. 

Mine~

“Oh,Tommy boy.” A pug face child with a disgusting rabbit on his arm said in a sickly sweet voice. “Is it true that your mom died on the orphanage front door making you a born orphan? Oh, how sad.” Clenching and unclenching his fists Tom Riddle sent the older and bigger boy a glare that was promising nothing but pain if he continued. Startled by the heat of the smaller boy’s glare he took an unknowing step back allowing his smug smirk to be replaced with a deep frown   
Marring his features. Composing himself, the pug face child straightened his spine, replacing the frown into a smug smile. “She may have had your filthy ass but she did one thing right. She died. She died before she could see what a disappointment you would be. She died before she could see what a freak she made. A disgusting, little freak who has nothing to offer the world other than dying so your body could be used as fertile for the dirt. That’s all you are Tommy boy, dirt under my boot. But even then you’re not worthy of that position either.” Taking a deep breath to see the damage he caused the younger boy he frowned when instead of seeing tears run down his face all he saw was a smile filled with nothing but hatred and a promise. A promise that no one would think twice about it being an accident. It was a promise that said,”watch your back, your life is now forfeit.” Now, one could argue that the child who went by the name Billy was nothing but a bully. Another could argue that he’s just lashing out on an easy target. But no one could argue that this pug face,little, asshole was 100% a damn idiot. Taking a step forward to the smaller boy he smacked the smaller child on his face causing said child to lose his balance and fall on his backside. “You see this, tommy boy. That’s where you belong. You’re going to be forever alone. Especially when little miss Harriet your soo, sweet follower gets in an “accidental” accident. Such a~” the little,pug face, boy never got to finish his sentence, because,at that moment the calm, collective little boy who’s said nothing and has kept his temper in check until his Emerald was mentioned, by the disgusting creature in front of him. Black tendons that reminded everyone of the devil himself. Reached out towards the puggy boy wrapping around his throat. In that moment the boy remembered one thing he forgot about. You could make fun of Tom and his family. You could hurt him, steal from him. But when you mention his Harriet, or threaten his Harriet or even when you try to steal his Harriet; that’s when there will be hell to pay. Collapsing onto his knees he saw the real Tom Riddle that all who crossed him see. He made his way to the older boy and a predatory air surrounded him. Every step he made made the little,boy Billy flinch. Instinctively, lowering his head the black tendons that were wrapping around his neck tightened; causing Billy to gasp out in pain. Lowering himself onto his knee Tom almost lovingly touched the pug face child cheek, bringing his mouth closer to his ear whispering words that would forever be engraved i into the older boy.   
“Now now, Billy.” Tom practically hissed out with so much venom that it sent shivers down the older boys spine. “I'm going to spare you and I’ll spare you one time and I do mean only one time. The next time you have the audacity to threaten the only person I care about I will kill you. Your death will look like nothing more but an accident. You have been warned; and I won’t repeat myself. So, do keep in mind the next time your feel like you want to act on a stupid impulse. And do keep things straight Billy, I’m not the one who’s nothing more but dirt, that position goes to you.” Picking himself off the floor and dusting his clothes off he sent Billy one last smirk making his way to the door but not before wrapping his magic tighter around the boys neck watching in fascination as the boys face turned a purplish pink color; before letting the boy go hearing his greedy gasps for air. 

Man, who doesn’t love a possessive, little,Shet? Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
